


The Flirt

by SeducedBlondie (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: Drunk!Incubi [2]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Demons need to stay away from alcohol, F/M, drunk!erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/SeducedBlondie
Summary: After their run-in with Malix in the warehouse, everyone returns to the mansion for some rest. Only Erik finds himself in the music room with a couple bottles of wine to chase away the events of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to Blondie Writes Spinoff Trashfics!
> 
> Disclaimer: Main storyline of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> These are "spinoff" episodes for each boy.
> 
> Idea created by Jonah's bloopers of drunk!Damien and my constant listening to "Just Another Day" whist at work.
> 
> Chris is honestly one of my favorite people in the world. Thank you, Chris, for your support when I doubt myself.
> 
> I hope I've made Mom (aka Michaela) proud.
> 
> Also, yes, I borrowed scenes from the game but I wanted to give them from more of Erik's POV than Mika's.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for how to get Erik's ending.

Erik could admit that they had all been through a lot, but he felt that he had been through more than his brothers. While James had been the golden child to their father, Erik had been the apple of his mother's eye; the woman taking the pink haired incubus under her wing to teach him the art of flirtation and seduction.

"You do not need to limit yourself to one lover when you have the whole world at your fingertips." She had purred to her son, eyes flashing between pink and gold. "Take what you need, Uzaeris, and move on to the next."

As Erik settled himself in front of the grand piano in the music room, setting the two bottles of red wine and the glass onto the floor beside his feet, he shook his head.

He certainly knew how to woo a woman, but to keep a heart as his and not break it? That was another story.

***

"My sweet, you're so tempting with such non-belief... let me ease your mind with a tender kiss. I promise you'll enjoy every minute of it and maybe you'll even want more." Erik purred to the blushing girl and leaned in to brush his lips over hers as his fingers delicately played with the ends of her hair. He felt her melt under his powers, her lips warm and soft against his own.

He would pull back at James' command, feeling reenergized from her generous gift. Her name was Mika and she was the master of the house, but only just so as she had inherited the mansion the day before. He had to hold a knuckle over his lips to keep from chuckling at her flustered expression, feeling her heat still lingering on his lips. His thoughts of her turned to how cute and sweet she was.

He saw her blushing dark red and leaned forward again to catch her as she passed out.

***

Their second encounter was when they were supposed to be cleaning the dining room for the house party.

It felt almost easy to be in the same room as her, dancing past each other as they moved the chairs to the side of the room. It was calming for him to clean but with her added presence, it made him feel... serene.

His head turned and his purple eyes widened as he heard her yelp and saw her begin to fall. He was at her side in an instant, curling his arms under her back to stop her descent to the floor as she instinctively reached up to curl her fingers tightly in his shirt.

Erik caught a glimpse of a small, white puffball out of the corner of his eye as it ducked under an old, large cabinet full of delicate china. He returned his attention to the blushing girl in his arms, his face holding a look of genuine concern.

"Are you alright, princess?" He murmured, worried that she'd hurt herself by tripping over Matthew's little monster.

There was no flirtation or smirk on his face as he waited nervously for her answer. Finally, she nodded slowly as she blinked owlishly up at him.

Erik let out a small sigh. "That's a relief. You didn't twist your ankle, did you?"

"N-No, I-I'm fine." Mika stammered quietly, unable to move from Erik's hold.

Gently, the incubus lowered one arm to curl under her knees, lifting her up bridal style. He felt her grip tighten onto his shirt as she was shifted, before he sat her on the dining room table and knelt down to examine her ankles.

"I-I'm really fine!" She squeaked in protest but Erik ignored her, feeling a strange need to validate her words himself.

He didn't speak as he took her ankle gingerly in his fingers and looked them over, lightly massaging them to test for pain. He didn't see her bite her lip as he slowly massaged his fingers over her skin.

He was so focused on the task at hand, testing gently with skilled fingers and watching her legs for any jerk or pull to indicate the spot he was on was tender. She did not move; no jerks, no pulls, no more squeaks of pain.

Eventually, he finished looking over her feet and smiled in relief. He slowly stood up and smiled his usual smile before letting out a small giggle.

"You were right, Princess. You were fine."

Erik gently lifted her off of the table and returned her to her feet, leaning down to place a swift kiss onto her forehead. He then turned and sauntered away to silently continue his work.

***

Erik smiled faintly and leaned down to grab his glass and one of the bottles of wine, uncorking it with ease. He poured himself a glass and returned the bottle to the floor, swirling the delectable red gently in the glass before taking a sip.

He hummed in appreciation for the subtle oaky notes, setting his glass on top of the grand piano. His hands found themselves hovering over the keys, closing his eyes as he let them slowly fall.

The second eldest incubi brother began to play a heartfelt melody, swaying ever so slightly as he let the music flow through him from his heart to his fingers.

***

The following day the boys were training, Erik feeling weak and exhausted as he jabbed at Sam. James finally stopped them to take a break but, as his brothers headed inside for some lunch, Erik stayed behind in the garden.

A small, white daisy growing on the railing had caught his attention, making him stop. His thoughts turned to home and of the past, conflicting and twisting at his heart. A small part of him missed home but the larger part was glad that they had left.

Mika, ever thoughtful, had brought him lunch not long after, her quiet approach bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to look at her, smiling his usual smile at her before he took the plate. He ate a little bit before turning his attention again to the flower in full bloom. Mika turned her head in curiosity to see what he was looking at and Erik shook his head, chuckling softly at she joined him in flower gazing.

"Sorry. I was simply reminded of home." He murmured to her, enjoying her presence.

"Huh? Oh, no! You're fine. What about home were you reminded of?" Mika giggled softly at herself and turned her green gaze to the incubus.

Erik looked to the sky with a soft sigh and smiled before looking to the flower again.

"The castle, mainly. Despite us not being there anymore, it was still our home. We grew up there our entire lives as brothers. There wasn't a day that went by when we weren't all doing something exciting. It was an empty excitement, of course, but it was still something that bonded us all together."

Erik slightly trailed off, getting lost in the nostalgia of his thoughts. He was surprised with Mika's next question, looking at her with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Please tell me more?" She gazed up at him, an intensity he did not understand burning behind her eyes.

"You wish to know more?" The thought of her wanting to know about their life confused Erik.

"Why not? I'm really curious about the place you lived in." Her voice was soft and sincere, that strange look still in her eyes.

Erik nodded before looking to the daisy again, but then a thought hit him. His eyes widened at the realization and he turned his purple gaze back to Mika.

"Would you like me to show you something, instead?" He had to hide his excitement from her, trying not to frighten her off.

Confusion flashed in Mika's eyes but she nodded nonetheless, waiting for Erik to move.

The pink haired incubus summoned the last of his magic and gently brushed his fingers against the petals of the daisy, making it quiver at his touch. As the flower abnormally shivered, its petals shifted from white to purple and the yellow center slowly faded to a pink hue, the stem beginning to burn black. Erik plucked the flower from its place and presented it to the awestruck girl.

"Watch closely." He whispered.

Erik began to mutter a spell, the words nearly silently falling from his lips. The daisy began to glow in response. Small, crystal like spores floated up from the pink center and began to form a circle in the air. As the last crystal floated into place and the circle closed, the center filled with a hazy smoke, forming a misty screen.

"Wh-What is this?" Mika murmured, her eyes wide.

"Keep watching." Erik's voice was soft, warm with kindness.

Mika raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent as she obeyed. Eventually, the mist faded away, revealing a large throne room. It was all of stone and tile with the throne itself covered in red fabric and gold metal.

"Wow... That looks amazing..." She whispered in awe as her eyes widened even more.

"That's our castle. It's a wonderful place, servants and parties galore." Erik couldn't keep the twinge of boastfulness out of his voice.

"Does your father sit on the throne when he's at the parties?" Mika asked, her voice soft as she hit the nail on the head.

Erik let out a genuine laugh and nodded, feeling himself start to tremble from the strain of using his powers. "Very much so! He despises dancing and socializing, so he makes the throne his home."

"Do you think he's still there now?" Her question made Erik pause, smiling only slightly as he looked at her.

"We.. don't know. When we left, we didn't look back. However, we're sure he's still there, since no one followed us out of the Abyssal Plains." He could feel his knees buckle as he fought to keep his voice level, beads of sweat gathering at his hairline.

Finally, he broke. The magic suddenly stopped and faded away while the incubus dropped the daisy. As the flower turned back to its white and yellow color, Erik dropped to a knee, groaning in pain.

"Erik! Are you alright?" Mika yelped, dropping to her knees beside him.

"Y-Yes, Princess. I'm fine. I just used too much energy, that's all." His voice was tight and strained, his body aching all over and screaming at him to drain her of energy but he refused.

She leaned in and he tried to lean back, his face pale and his eyes shifting back and forth between his normal purple and hungry gold. His breathing was heavy as he tried to reassure her.

"Please don't worry, Princess. I-I'm fine. Don't worry your beautiful head about it..."

At his words, Mika quickly grabbed Erik's face and tilted his head to angle with her own. She shifted closer and brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply. He knew what she was trying to do and he didn't want her to feel like she owed him anything.

While his instincts screamed at him to drain her, Erik instead grabbed her shoulders and forced her back. He watched her open her eyes and stare up at him in surprise while he stared back with a frightened golden gaze. His cheeks also had a pink tinge to them.

"P-Princess, what are you doing?" He stammered a little, hoping his first thought was wrong.

Mika gently took his hands from her shoulders and tangled her fingers with his, looking both serious and kind.

"I'm trying to help and give you some of my energy. You used your energy to show me that sight, so I want to pay you back for that. Unless you don't want me to help."

"Well I-I-I've already taken your energy once before, I just-" he stammered his protest, again feeling a twinge of guilt.

"That was before. I want to give you energy now. Just let me." She cut him off, giving his fingers a soft squeeze.

Something in Erik snapped, releasing her hands to wrap his own around her waist to pull her closer. He stared at her for a few moments with desire in his gaze before leaning his forehead to hers, giving her soft Eskimo kisses as he spoke.

"You spoil me.."

Erik leaned back and pulled the girl over him, her eyes wide with surprise as he curled his arms a little tighter around her to pull her down for a hot and passionate kiss, laying a gentle hand on the back of her head. The incubus's other hand rested on the small of her back while her hands lay splayed on his chest.

She shifted over him to straddle his hips, making herself comfortable for the kiss. His hunger was extreme but he pulled her energy slowly from her, taking care not to harm her.

When he felt a little stronger, Erik curled his arms around her protectively and gently rolled them both over so he was on top of Mika. He continued to kiss her hotly and hold her tightly, a strange possessiveness of her taking hold in his mind.

Erik's kisses slowed as his hunger ebbed, letting his mind-altering spell fade away as he nipped one last time at her lips and pulled away. Mika stared up at him as they both panted for air. He didn't move off of her, but brushed a strand of hair from her face, eyes still full of need.

"I'm completely full and yet... I still desire you..." he murmured against her lips, letting her know what he wanted but allowing it to be her choice.

Mika hesitated for only a heartbeat before she was reaching up and pulling him back down for another kiss, giving him silent approval to keep going.

Erik pulled on the tail end of her bow, releasing it and allowing it to fall off from around her slender neck. He moved the ribbon to the ground beside her head before slowly unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse, stopping just above her stomach.

Mika let out a loud moan as he trailed kisses from her lips to her exposed neck, the sound making him shudder in pleasure and egging him on. He multiplied his effort tenfold, ravishing her neck and shoulders in hot kisses. She leaned her head back against the grass to let Erik have more access to her skin and let another pleasureful sigh escape her lips. The incubus was ruthless in his passionate kisses on her skin, wanting to mark her with lips and teeth.

Erik didn't stop touching and kissing her, making more moans and gasps rush out of Mika's mouth into the open air. Time lost meaning between them. He trailed kisses to just above her bra, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest with his lips. She gasped and gripped onto Erik's shoulders tightly before falling limp under him.

The pink haired boy finally pulled back in concern, mentally scolding himself for causing the girl to faint a second time. In no time, he had pulled her arms back into her blouse and buttoned her back up. Carefully, he gathered her in his arms and stood, carrying her like the princess she was back to her bedroom. He left her ribbon on the pillow beside her head tied to the daisy with a note thanking her for indulging, hoping she had enjoyed herself too.

***

Erik's fingers danced along the piano keys, producing a sound that was sweet and pure and hopeful. He lifted one hand from the keys, the other still gliding along to keep the song going, and lifted the glass of wine to his lips. He continued the cycle; play, fill the glass, drink, play, fill the glass, drink, play.

He didn't notice when the first bottle emptied and he had to pause in his playing to open the second bottle. He popped the cork and filled his glass once again, feeling the haze in his brain as he tried to block out the memories fighting to take hold.

"You don't have to limit yourself to just one.." his mother's voice echoed in his head, Mika's smiling and blushing face flashing past his eyes. "Take what you need and move on."

"I don't want that, Mother.. I want her. I want her to want to stay. I want her to choose me.." he murmured, downing another glass of wine before he began to play piano again.

Music again filled the room but this time it was sadder, slower. He wanted her to know how much he cared, how deep his desire to protect and cherish her ran.

He didn't hear the soft tiptoes coming down the hall towards the music room, his piano playing luring his sweetheart closer.

***

Something caused Erik to worry the next day, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach causing him to stop Mika before she left for school the next morning. As she reached for the door, he took her hand in his with a concerned frown on his face.

"My name.." He murmured, trailing off.

"Your name..?" She tilted her head in confusion, not understanding.

"My true name is not Erik, miss... I want you to know my real name if something were to happen." Erik shifted nervously but gently pulled Mika close to him and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "My name is Uzaeris.."

He pulled away and spoke again, forcing a smile to his lips but worry still glowed in his eyes. "If you are in any danger, call my name. I promise that I'll come and help you."

Mika nodded silently and Erik kissed her hand softly before walking into the dining room.

He might have notice that she hadn't come home on time but he assumed she had gone out with her friends. Her phone had dumped into voicemail when he tried to call and he frowned but again assumed her phone had run out of battery.

Nothing was wrong.. right?

"UZAERIS!!!" Her voice pierced through the thoughts running through his head. He conjured his magic, knowing he would appear at her side.

All of a sudden, a bright purple light engulfed the warehouse room, causing the devils around to cover themselves.

"What the?!" Malix yelled but his position did not waver.

"NGNN!" One of the female devils groaned in pain as the light burned into her eyes.

Gusts of wind rushed past Mika, almost toppling the poor girl over. She covered her face with her arms and braced her stance.

As the gust slowly started to die, the light began to fade, revealing Erik.

"Erik..." The human whimpered in fear, trembling where she stood with Malix's gun still pointed at her.

"Did you miss me?" Erik purred, however the seductive smile that graced his lips quickly disappeared as he turned to Malix. As Malix lowered his arms, Erik glared.

"You really are evil at its core, kidnapping an innocent woman like you did. It's disgusting how we demons are confused for your kind." Erik spat his distaste at the devil.

"Look at this little man-whore Erik right here, boys~" Malix laughed viciously, sneering at Erik. "Might as well sleep with a disease!"

The devils around them laughed, including Eris. Erik felt his anger swell and bubble but he smiled cruelly, flicking his wrist and arm across his body and producing a small whipping noise through the air. However, Malix hissed and reached for his cheek, as if the air had slapped him hard.

"What the..?" Mika whispered to herself.

When Malix removed his hand from his cheek, a mixture of red and black blood slowly dripped from the wound, causing the devil to growl angrily at Erik.

"So~ Pretty boy thinks he has balls, huh? Well, time to make this pretty boy a dead bitch!" Malix purred wickedly.

All of a sudden, Malix lifted his gun towards Erik and pulled the trigger. Before the bullet could embed itself into the incubus, however, a large ethereal tendril shot up in front of Erik's body, sprouting from the ground by his feet. Quickly after the bullet evaporated into the tendril, several others appeared, forming a dark purple crown around the demon's body.

"What the?! What is that?!" Malix snarled.

"Did you expect me to come unprepared the second time around? Thanks to my lovely princess, I can now use the full extent of my powers. Unfortunately for you, that means I'm afraid you will lose this fight." Erik chuckled, happy to see the devil so surprised and enraged at the same time.

"You cocky little shit!" Malix screamed and began to charge up his energy, firing bullet after bullet at Erik in his blind rage. However, the tendrils danced across Erik's body with ease, blocking each one as if they were mere pebbles to a wall.

The remaining devils stared at the scene in shock. They all looked dumbfounded. Eris walked up beside Mika and crossed her arms as she watched, an amused smirk on her face.

"DIE ALREADY!!!" Malix screeched.

Erik chuckled before snapping his fingers, causing a row of tendrils to appear behind him, pointing their sharp ends at Malix, who continued to fire bullets at the incubus. The tendrils uprooted themselves and floated into the air, straightening out into large spikes, before quickly splintering into multiple thinner spikes.

Erik whipped his hand across his body again, sending the spikes flying at Malix, slashing and stabbing into his body. They were thin, barely making pencil-sized wounds and only a few went into his body. The others scraped and scratched at his skin as they flew by. However, this didn't kill the devil.

Malix growled loudly before charging at Erik, causing the incubus to step back in slight shock. Malix pointed his gun at the pink haired incubus, closing the distance between them, and fired as the barrel nearly reached Erik's face.

Instead of the bullet ripping into Erik, a large explosion forced both away from each other. Malix bounced off of the far wall and landed on his knees, groaning in pain. Erik slid across the ground, landing on his stomach.

"ERIK!!!" Mika shrieked in fear.

Malix gingerly planted a foot into the ground to stand, but froze before doing so, staring at Erik's body. Erik, on the other hand, slowly rose and turned to face the devil head on.

The demon reached a hand up and wiped off a small stain of blood that had painted the side of his lip before growling almost animalistically. The air started to change as Erik began to conjure magic, his voice holding a demonic edge to it as he smirked.

"How persistent... I guess I'll have to go all out on you to finally rid the world of you..." Erik's purple eyes began to glow a bright golden color as he stalked towards Malix.

"Let's end this." The demon snarled.

Malix aimed his gun and fired at Erik, but the bullet never made it's target. As the shot erupted from the barrel, the ethereal tendrils erupted from Erik's back, creating a wing-like barrier from the bullet.

Malix stared wide-eyed as Erik's tendrils absorbed the bullet and grew almost larger in size and in number with each step Erik took.

Erik's skin began to morph and shift, changing from human to his true demon form, growing dark and menacing.

Damien quickly stepped forward to cover Mika's eyes with a soft voice in her ear. "It's me. Don't look."

Malix stood up with a pained grunt to meet Erik but the demon was having none of it, using his tendrils to push the devil against the wall causing him to let out another shout. Erik snarled and let them rip at Malix's flesh, enjoying the blood spurting from the wounds and relishing in Malix's agonized screams.

"Erik! Enough!" James's command boomed through the air and caused the younger brother to stop. The eldest brother stalked over and Erik let the tendrils evaporate, dropping the bloody remains of Malix to the floor.

"I just had to be sure he was dead. No use in letting him have a chance to revive." Erik's demonic voice was nearly a growl.

"You're getting sloppy, Erik. You've lost your glamor spell." Sam commented gruffly, crossing his arms.

"It's a spell that makes us look human." Damien commented softly and the brothers turned to look at him. He gave a small shrug and nodded down at Mika. "Like demons." He replied to her thoughts.

As if Matthew knew what Damien was talking about, he spoke up and pulled out a small vial of liquid, pulling the cork from the bottle.

"Well, not for much longer. Here." He held out the bottle to his older brother and Erik nodded his thanks, taking it and drinking the liquid.

"Ahh. There we are. Thank you, Matthew." Erik felt almost proud of himself for ripping Malix to shreds. He felt the magic working into his veins and changing him back as James quickly ushered everyone back home.

***

"E-Erik?" Mika's soft voice broke through his thoughts as the incubus played a bridge through his song.

"Princess? I didn't realize you were still up." He commented softly and noticed her shifting by the doorway. "Would you like to join me?"

She nodded gently and shuffled in, sitting beside him on the bench. "Where did you learn to play?"

"My mother taught me many things. She taught me how to play several instruments, she taught me the art of flirtation, she taught me how to survive." Erik commented as he continued to play, his song turning back to sweet and beautiful as he gazed over at Mika. "But there was one thing she couldn't teach me. One thing I had to learn on my own. One thing you helped me to learn, Princess."

"What was that?" Mika asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the beautiful music in the room.

"How to hold a heart, to cherish it and never let go." Erik murmured, playing the song to a slow and gentle end. As the last note hung in the air, Mika stared up at Erik with wide eyes.

"I want you to know who I am under the mask but I am.. nervous." He hesitated, worry flickering in his gaze. God, how scared he was to hurt her.

"I trust you, Erik." Mika whispered, taking his hands in hers now that the music had stopped. His heart beat wildly before stopping in his chest. "Do you trust me?"

"I do. I trust you." Erik murmured and leaned in to hug her gently to his chest. He would protect her from all harm, keep her safe in his embrace for the rest of their lives. He swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep her happy.


End file.
